Seedot Line/ORAS
The Seedot line is exclusive to Omega Ruby Version. Wild Seedot can be encountered on Route 102 at a 15% encounter rate. It can also be obtained through DexNav as a special encounter, in which case it will know Beat Up and come at level 5. Additionally, Seedot Hordes can be encountered on Routes 102 and 114. Wild Nuzleaf can be found on Route 114 at a 40% encounter rate. Ah Nuzleaf, the Pokémon the challenge that this Wiki is dedicated to outlining how Pokémon fare in it is named for (well that and John Lock). While it may have had significant issues in generation 3 due to its limited movepool and low powered STABs, the remakes has granted them the benefits of 3 generations of power creep, making this line a powerful offensive threat. Add in access to Nasty Plot and Swords Dance, and Shiftry is a force to be reckoned with when attacking. However it still struggles as a Nuzleaf after Watson and even as a Shiftry, it is extremely fragile outside of resisted hits. Combined with having to baby Seedots that did not come with Beat Up until they evolve, and this line becomes rather difficult to use since Bullet Seed is no longer an option for it. A definitative glass cannon, these Pokémon can either be amazing or terrible, and it falls to the player to utilise their full potential, even if it is a rocky road at first. Important Matchups * Gym #1 - Roxanne (Rustboro City, Rock-type): Geodude presents no threat whatsoever to a freshly evolved Nuzleaf, being OHKO'd by Razor Leaf before it can do anything. While Nosepass is significantly better at taking hits from Nuzleaf, as it is highly unlikely that Razor Leaf will 2HKO at equal levels, it can only 4HKO with Rock Tomb itself. * Gym #2 - Brawly (Dewford Town, Fighting-type): '''Nuzleaf is a frail Dark-type Pokémon, do not even consider using it here if you have any other options. * '''Rival (Route 110): '''Wailmer is free experience points for Nuzleaf as it is relying on Rollout for damage, while Razor Leaf is a 2HKO. Shroomish is a slower affair, as Rock Tomb is only a 4HKO. Meanwhile Headbutt from the mushroom is a 5HKO in response, Nuzleaf being immune to Stun Spore and Leech Seed are nice boons here though. Slugma should be a really bad time, but Rock Tomb and Incinerate do 70%-90% and 59-75% respectively. So while a critical hit will kill Nuzleaf, it can in theory pull this if in a pinch. In regards to their starter, Marshtomp is easier then Wailmer, getting obliterated by Razor Leaf before doing anything. However the other two should be avoided. While Combusken is pretty self explanatory between STAB super effective Flame Charge and Double Kick, Grovyle has Fury Cutter, which 2HKOs Nuzleaf in stark contrast to Rock Tomb's 4HKO. * '''Wally (Mauville City): Ralts can only 4HK0 Nuzleaf with Disarming Voice, meanwhile Razor Leaf is a 2HKO, have fun. * Gym #3 - Wattson (Mauville City, Electric-type): '''While this was an utterly miserable fight for Nuzleaf in the original games, access to Low Sweep allows for easy dispatching of his lead Magnemite with a 2HKO, Thunder Wave presents a minor issue in regards to his other Pokémon though. Voltorb is also a pretty easy foe to deal with, as lacking Self-destruct in the remakes lets you quickly deal with it through Razor Leaf being a 3HKO in contrast to Volt Switch or Rollout struggling to do 20%. Magneton is still a dicey prospect, as Volt Switch and Magnet Bomb are more then capable of matching Low Sweep's damage output at equal levels. * '''Tabitha (Meteor Falls, tag battle with rival): While his minion's Mightyena might be unable to hit Nuzleaf neutrally, Intimidate is a pain due to weakening Razor Leaf. Numel has Lava Plume and Koffing will kill Nuzleaf, best avoided * Tabitha (Mt. Chimney): '''See above, just without the Mightyena. * '''Maxie (Mt. Chimney): His Mightyena falls into the same pitfalls as the one back in Meteor Falls, except without a teammate that can slaughter Nuzleaf. However both Assurance and Razor Leaf are 5HKOs factoring in Intimidate, and Mightyena is probably faster. The other two should be avoided as Nuzleaf is too frail to take a hit from either Golbat or Camerupt, and cannot even attempt to OHKO them. * Gym #4 - Flannery (Lavaridge Town, Fire-type): No, just don't. Overheat/Lava Plume from anything will be more then enough to obliterate Nuzleaf and Sunny Day just adds to the overkill. * Gym #5 - Norman (Petalburg, Normal-type): '''Don't bother with either Slaking as Nuzleaf struggles to damage them, with Leaf Blade struggling to 4HKO, while the level 28 one happily 2HKOs with Retaliate. The level 30 one straight up obliterating an equally levelled Nuzleaf, even without the power boost. Even Vigoroth is a messy fight as it is faster and Retaliate shares a 3HKO with Razor Leaf at its base power. * '''Courtney (Southern Island, tag battle with Steven): '''Camerupt and Koffing are both Pokémon that should be avoided by Nuzleaf on their own, let alone facing both at the same time. * '''Tabitha (Weather Institute): Even with evolution to Shiftry, it should be pretty self-explanatory why you should give a Pokémon with STAB Lava Plume a wide berth with a Grass-type. * Rival (Route 119): This is a surprisingly good fight for Shiftry. While it still effortlessly manhandles their Water-types thanks to Leaf Blade, Shroomish is a far easier fight due to the power boost of evolution making Hurricane an easy OHKO, while the best it can do is poison you in response. Speaking of Grass-types, Grovyle is a pushover now as it lacks Fury Cutter, letting Hurricane run it over. Combusken, formerly a major threat, is no longer an issue as it can only 2HKO Shiftry with its STAB options, meanwhile Bulldoze is a 2HKO while keeping it slower, and Hurricane has a 33% of straight up OHKOing it. Slugma exists, and Lava Plume kinda sucks, being a 2HKO but Bulldoze has a decent chance to OHKO it first. * Gym #6 - Winona (Fortree City, Flying-type): Implying this is a good idea, Swellow 2HKOs and outspeeds with Aerial Ace, while Hurricane is a 2HKO unboosted, something you'll have to deal with due to the speed disadvantage. It is possible to boost with Nasty Plot against Pelipper though, as its Aerial Ace is only a 3HKO, and a +2 Hurricane will have a small chance at flat out OHKOing it, forcing healing items on her end. Shiftry needs to be at +4 Sp.Atk to 2HKO Skarmory with Hurricane, and while it is entirely possible to do so since Aerial Ace is again a 3HKO, Sand Attack makes the move's already dubious accuracy a liability. Amusingly, Altaria is probably the easiest of the four to deal with, as it lacks Flying STAB. Dragonbreath is a 4HKO, which safely allows Shiftry to set up on it before 2HKOing with a +4 Hurricane. * Rival (Lilycove City): * Courtney (Lilycove Hideout): * Gym #7 - Tate and Liza (Mossdeep City, Psychic-type): * Maxie (Seafloor Cavern): * Primal Groudon (Cave of Origin): * Gym #8 - Wallace (Sootopolis City, Water-type): * Wally (Victory Road): * Elite Four Sidney (Ever Grande City, Dark-type): * Elite Four Phoebe (Ever Grande City, Ghost-type): * Elite Four Glacia (Ever Grande City, Ice-type): * Elite Four Drake (Ever Grande City, Dragon-type): * Champion Steven (Ever Grande City, Steel-type): * Post-Game: Moves At the lowest level that it can be caught, Seedot will know one move: Bide. Off to a great start, which only gets better when it learns Harden at level 3. Those who encountered their Seedot through the automatic dexnav encounter on Route 102 will be relieved to know that their Seedot actually has an attacking move in Beat Up when caught. Not amazing, but then it is better then nothing. At level 7, Seedot will learn Growth. While powerful for mixed sets under the Sun, its other boosting options are better due to always being a +2 buff. The last move of note before you should evolve it, at level 15, Seedot learns Nature Power. This is an interesting option during the early and midgame as it grants Nuzleaf access to moves of higher power then it will have for a while, such as Energy Ball, and those it would not have access to otherwise, such as Lava Plume, Hydro Pump and Power Gem depending on where it is used. However doing this denies you access to Razor Leaf, which Nuzleaf learns at level 14, which as the line's first STAB move, should not be missed. Next up is Torment, which comes at level 16. This is not worth it, even with Nuzleaf's dubious movepool at this point. Razor Wind at level 20 should also be passed as Nuzleaf does not have the bulk to be wasting time with a two turn move, and has better options at that point. Dark STAB (besides Beat Up), finally arrives at level 24 in the form of Feint Attack. This is a must have for Nuzleaf. Echoing RSE Grovyle (albeit nowhere near as bad), Leaf Blade arrives at level 28 and is a welcome upgrade over Razor Leaf. At level 32, Swagger is not worth the risk due to Nuzleaf's fragility and finally your Pokémon learns Extrasensory at level 36. While a neat and powerful addition to its movepool, being weak to the types that Psychic moves hit super effectively is an issue. As a Shiftry, the only moves it will likely learn through level up are Hurricane at level 32, which is amazing for dealing with other Grass-types and Leaf Storm, which comes at level 44. This is an extremely powerful STAB nuke option, but the special attack drop it inflicts will force purely special sets out after use. It is through the use of TMs that this line truly shines as an offensive threat. Early-mid game options that expand Nuzleaf's arsenal include Dig, Aerial Ace, Low Sweep, Facade and Rock Tomb, all of which grant it good coverage in combination with its STAB moves. Later on the line gets access to Energy Ball and Dark Pulse for special focused STAB, as well as Focus Blast, Rock Slide, X-Scissor, Return and Brick Break for coverage. Outside of purely attacking moves, Shiftry gets access to Swords Dance, which is a must for physical sets, Substitute, which exchanges coverage for safety in setting up provided the opponent can't break the sub in one hit and an assortment of generic moves most Pokémon get like Toxic, Protect and Rest, none of which are recommended. From the move relearner, Shiftry gets Nasty Plot, which is amazing for special sweeping and not much else of note. Dexnav is also rather underwhelming here as well, as the line only really benefits from an earlier Nasty Plot and Foul Play somewhat. Recommended movesets Physical: Leaf Blade, Rock Slide, Brick Break/X-Scissor/Return, Swords Dance Special: Dark Pulse, Leaf Storm/Energy Ball, Focus Blast/Hurricane/Extrasensory, Nasty Plot Recommended Teammates * Steel-types: 'While they may share weaknesses to Fire and Fighting-type attacks, the former is rare enough to make it a non-issue. The advantage of a Steel-type teammate is that it will cover all of Shiftry's other weaknesses, and values Shiftry's resistance to Ground. That most Steel-types are bulky by nature also complements Shiftry's glass canon tendencies. ** ''A few Pokémon that fit this description, among others, include: Aggron, Probopass, Mawile, Magnezone, Skarmory and Excadrill. * 'Ghost-types: '''Shiftry's weakness to Fighting is a major detriment to its long term survival, as stray coverage hits will probably be enough to severely weaken it, let alone actual STAB hits. However, it shares a Bug weakness with Psychic-types, and as such, it falls to Ghost-types to support it on this front. ** ''A few Pokémon that fit this description, among others, include: Sableye, Banette, Dusknoir, Froslass, Jellicent and Cofagrigus. * '''Water-types: As a Grass-type Pokémon, Shiftry appreciates a Water-type teammate to soak up incoming Fire and Ice-type attacks. Resisting Electric and Grass is an ideal boon in this partnership, but a Water-type neutral to Bug is preferred here, just to avoid overlapping weaknesses. ** A few Pokémon that fit this description, among many others, include: Swampert, Azumarill, Gyarados, Pelipper, Tentacruel and Walrein. Other Seedot's stats Nuzleaf's stats Shiftry's stats * What Nature do I want? '''Depends on what you want Shiftry to do. If you desire to run it physically, you want natures like Adamant (+atk, - sp.atk) or Jolly (+spd, - sp.atk). Specially focused Shiftry on the other hand want attack lowering natures like Modest (+sp.atk, -atk) or Timid (+spd, -atk). Mixed sets would prefer a nature that lowers one of their defensive stats, such as Naive (+spd -sp.def) * '''Which Ability do I want? '''Chlorophyll is by far the best ability the line can have, as the doubled speed is amazing if a teammate sets up Sunny Day (or if for some reason you are using regular Groudon over its Primal form). The others are even more situational at best and do not really provide any material benefit. * '''At what point in the game should I be evolved? Seedot should be evolved by the time you fight Roxane at level 14, and this is imperative if you want to use it in battle against her, as Razor Leaf is crucial for Nuzleaf winning. The leaf stone should be used on Nuzleaf as soon as it is obtained, unless you are holding off to get Extrasensory. The stat boosts provided by evolving are vital as Nuzleaf is almost as bad as Lombre is by the point in the game where it can evolve, and does not have the luxury of Surf to compensate. * How good is the Seedot line in a Nuzlocke? Seedot's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Bug, Poison, Fire, Ice * Resistances: Grass, Ground, Water, Electric * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Fighting, Rock, Ghost, Steel, Psychic, Dark, Fairy, Dragon Nuzleaf and Shiftry's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Fighting, Poison, Bug (X4), Fire, Ice, Fairy * Resistances: Ground, Ghost, Water, Grass, Electric, Dark * Immunities: Psychic * Neutralities: Normal, Rock, Steel, Dragon Category:To be reviewed